A picture frame, commonly known as a Hicks frame or moulding, is a popular frame, particularly for use with primitive art. In a Hicks frame, individual frame elements are connected at a corner, for example, by means of a lap or tenon joint. A corner block can be adhered to the frame in each corner thereby hiding the joint, or a corner block can be machined to become the junction for the separate legs resulting in an attractive frame with decorative corners.
The present invention provides a picture frame in the Hicks style which can be easily assembled by a framer and which requires no tenon or lap joints.